It is known that several types of ground work vehicles, such as agriculture machines or earth-moving machines or machines for geophysical research, are provided, instead of with the wheels of at least one axle, with track units that comprise a structure for supporting a driving wheel that moves a track in contact with guiding wheels and resting rollers connected with the structure.
In certain types of track units, such supporting structure is monolithic, but there are also track systems in which the structure proper is divided into two portions connected by means of elastic coupling means in order to provide users with a certain comfort.
However, the background art provides embodiments of such track units that are not entirely satisfactory, and therefore the aim of the present invention is to provide a track unit that has great simplicity and maximum functional efficiency.